I'll Protect You Until I Die!
by HisBeautiful
Summary: Sakura and RockLee romance. Will Sakura fall for Lee or be stolen away by another? Please read! Warning: Lemonade with a hint of lime. My computer's crap so the text may be weird, sorry!
1. LeeSan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did.

Davi you're hopeless, but I love you anyway. Thanks for the help Laur!. Aka Palmtree-Epiphany

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'll protect you until I die!" _

"What a fool!" she thought. _"But yet there's something so truthful about what he said. I can't get it out of my head."_

The hospital room was dark and smelled strongly of medicine. She hated that smell. She could see that he was doing better somewhat, besides having one leg and an arm bandaged. 

"_Lee-san, you tried so hard. Why does this have to happen to you?"_

Sakura could feel her eyes well with tears. A few tears fell on the flowers she had in her hand, reminding her of their presence. After placing them in water Sakura sat beside the hospital bed. 

"Lee-san? Can you hear me?" Sakura whispered.

Lee's eyes fluttered and opened.

"S..Sa,,,Sakura? Is that really you? Or am I still dreaming?"

" No Lee-san I'm really here. How do you feel?"

"I could be better." Lee replied signing heavily. _"I'd be better if I'd beaten that Gaara kid. He's stronger than I've ever imagined! " _Lee thought, clenching his fist as he did so.

"Lee-san are you ok?" Sakura asks noticing his uneasiness. She looked at his shirtless body in amazement, apart from the scars on his arms and hands from harsh training and the new injuries, his body was perfectly chiseled. She reached out to touch his soft skin (or she thought it looked soft) until she saw the look on Lee's face.

"Oh…oh I'm s s sorry Lee-san I didn't mean to……." Sakura tried not to stutter but the look on Lee's face made her feel awkward. Lee's face was a mixture of want and disbelief. He wanted more than anything for Sakura to touch him but he was shocked that she nearly did. His fondest wish had nearly come true! His

(or he hoped soon to be his) Sakura had almost read his mind. Like they were meant to be! He could hardly contain his excitement.

Looking at the now overly excited Lee. Between all the "Ya hoo's" and "Woo hoo's" Sakura couldn't help but giggle. His body was all jittery and if he hadn't been injured she was sure he'd be jumping around. Sakura had seen him get this excited only once before. She only knew of one way to snap him out of it, but she really didn't want to punch him so she tried the subtle approach.

"He hem!"

"Lee-san?"

"LEE-SAN!" 

"_This calls for drastic measures."_ she thought. "_What to do…….? I still don't want to punch him, but there's no other way to_ _snap him out of it………I know!" _

Sakura was struck with a great idea. She grabbed Lee's face, leaned in so close their noses touched and kissed him. She got more than she bargained for because Lee pulled her in for a more passionate kiss.

_" I can't believe I'm doing this! He's not…….Sauske-Kan. But there's something about him I just can't….."_

Sakura's thoughts, and kiss, were interrupted by a sharp tap on her shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the short chapter guys, but I wanted to get this one out quick for reviews! So please review! Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can. Love you Lauren for all your help! This is my first Fiction so try to be nice. -HisBeautiful- If you have any questions my email address is HisBeautiful@hotmail.com

__


	2. Sakura

Disclaimer: sorry I still don't own Naruto. And prolly never will!

Hey thanks you all for reviewing!! Keep 'em coming! Oh and if you have any ideas for my story please pass them on. I'll give you credit in the chappy!! Oh yes, Before I forget, I'm tired of trying to follow the manga so I'm gonna do this my way. *Muah ha ha ha haaaaaaaaa!*

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Her thoughts, and kiss, were interrupted by a sharp tap on her shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura turned around to see who had caught her in the act, blushing as she did. 

"Who's there………?" she asked. But no one answered.

"Lee-san did you see anyone?" Sakura asked turning toward the hospital bed, but it was no use Lee was in his own world. His eyes were glazed over and he had a huge grin on his face. Sakura just giggled thinking

"_I did that?"_

After a few minutes Sakura decided it could be only one person. 

"Kakashi-Sensei!!!! I know it's you!"

Sakura watched as her teacher lowered himself down from the ceiling. He stood before her looking like usual, but if she could have seen his mouth she would've bet there was a grin hidden under the mask..

"Was I interrupting anything?" Her teacher asked.

__

"Grrrr…………..of course you did!" Sakura's inner self screamed. Kakashi looked surprised as if he'd heard what she thought. Sakura could only look guilty and blush a deeper crimson. Kakashi merely patted her head and looked at Rock Lee.

Lee-san looked at Kakashi in surprise as if he just noticed his presence. "Sensei I thought you were coming early this morning to say hi?" Lee-san asked

"I uh got lost on the road of life." Kakashi answered cooly.

_" LIAR! You were probably just reading Come Come Paradise!" _ Sakura's inner self cried. 

"Sure and I'm Hokage." Lee replied. Kakashi merely smiled. Sakura decided it was time to take her leave, before she blushed into nonexistence. 

"I'll come by tomorrow Lee-san." Sakura said waving her good-byes. 

"How about another kiss?" Lee said grinning and puckering his lips. Sakura just shook her head and walked out the door to leave. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night………………………………...........................................................................................

"AHHHHH! Why can't I get that stupid kiss out of my head?" Sakura questioned to her empty bathroom.

"How can I have liked that……fuzzy and the eyebrows….and ……….AHHH!" 

_"You know he IS kinda cute"_ Sakura's inner self interjected.

"I hate you! I'm gonna take a bath and I suggest YOU keep quite." Sakura said looking at her head as she spoke. "I can't believe I'm talking to myself! I must look crazy!"

She said waving her hands in the air only to have them later land on her hips. The bathroom was one of her favorite places to think when it came to boys. She loved the big claw foot tub, the fuzzy purple bath rug and most of all how big the bathroom was! She could bring in her CD player and just spend hours listening to music while she soaked in the bubbly tub. Sakura started her hot bath water then walked over to her purple

sink to brush her teeth. After she brushed her teeth and went to turn off the taps, she felt like she was being watched. But by whom?? After a little thought she figured out who it was. Only one person would sneak a peek at her bathing. 

"_Whoever it is, is gonna get a show" _Sakura thought to herself. Sakura turned on some slow tunes and slowly unzipped her dress, and removed her pants. Standing there in only her underwear she smiled and unclasped her red bra exposing her milky white breasts to the room. Sakura then took off her red silk panties and flung them across the room just for fun. Shaking her pink hair out from the pony-tail holder she slid into the tub. 

"Ahhhh, this feels wonderful!" Sakura spoke to the ceiling. All of a sudden Sakura's mystery spy fell from the ceiling landing with a thud on her Laundry hamper and was covered in clothes. Sakura leapt from the bath and covered herself in a towel. She pulled the clothes off the figure and gasp. 

"Sauske-kun?!?!" Sakura whispered looking at a dazed Sauske. 

"I thought you were Lee-san you pervert!" Sakura exclaimed turning a bright crimson.

__

"Oh so it's ok if Lee-san sees but not hot Sauske?!?!" Sakura's inner self complained.

"….." Sauske was speechless, he'd been caught. He blushed a little and hoped she wouldn't see. Sauske grinned as Sakura opened the window and motioned for him to leave. He moved past her to the window and disappeared into the night smiling slightly at what he saw. After that kind of a shock Sakura decided she SHOULD take a hot bath. She slowly washed hair and put it into a towel as she dried off with another. As Sakura brushed her pink locks she felt a light kiss on her neck.

"Lee-san? Is that you?" Sakura asked nervously. 

"Mmmhmm" Replied Lee burying his face in her hair, and fumbling with the towel. (horny little thing isn't he??)

"Lee-san!! Get off!" Sakura said overcome by emotion. "I just don't know how I feel about you."

Lee looked let down a tad, but he seemed to look more uncomfortable about his bandaged foot and hand than anything else.

"Lee-san………………."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, yeah, yeah I know, odd ending but it's late and I'm tired. It'll get better next chapter I promise!

Please review and give me a holler if you have any questions. Sorry the ending is so abrupt but at least the chapter's longer! Thanks to Jordan for the ideas at 12 at night! Review please!


	3. Love Blooms Twice

So, it's now the 3rd chapter. And this is my story so the Characters are 16 whether you like it or not (Justin). Thank you all for the reviews. And a special thanks to my friend and editors Mike, Beth Grim! Oh yes before I forget to the ones who flamed. I thank you the most because you gave me the best ideas for my story. But no more flames!!! They make me cry!!! So for future reference NO FLAMES, unless it's completely unavoidable. That is all. So without anymore delay, on to chapter 3, Love Blooms Twice!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Poo! oh well I do own the plot of my story!! Hoo-ra!   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lee-san..................."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I have to hug the woman I love!" Naruto thought as he ran to Sakura's house. "Pervert Sensei said I have to as part of my training. It failed last time it won't fail now. Naruto dropped onto Sakura's roof as he transformed. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one there.  
  
"Hello Naruto...I mean Sasuke." Lee-san said as he struggled to get onto the roof. Naruto lended him a hand up.   
  
"Nice night huh?" Naruto asked after Lee was steadied on the roof.  
  
"Yeah, the stars are out and love is in the air!" Lee said, flashing his thousand-watt smile.  
  
"What are you talking about, Fuzzy-eyebrows?" Naruto asked curiously.  
  
"I'm here to make Sakura-chan mine!" Lee replied happily.  
  
"No you're not baka, I am!!" Naruto growled. Lee looked slightly taken aback but merely smiled.  
  
"Why don't we let Sakura-san decide??" Lee said as he hobbled as best he could to the side of the roof.  
  
"No Lee-san I have a better way of getting inside," Naruto said mysteriously as he shoved Lee down an air vent. After crawling a few feet the pair heard music. Two sets of eyes watched their beloved Sakura prepare for her bath. Just as she was getting into the tub Lee finally pulled his attention away to ask a question.  
  
"Why are you here and looking like that?" Rocklee asked burning with curiosity by now.  
  
"I came to.............." Unfortunately Naruto never got to finish his sentence because at that moment he fell from the air vent into Sakura's bathroom. Lee watched the events unfold. He laughed as Sakura made "Sasuke" leave, then he waited until Sakura finished her bath before slowly lowering himself down into the room with his good arm.   
  
"All those 300 push-ups finally paid off." He thought as he approached his pink haired goddess.  
  
*End Flashback---------------swirly movements*  
  
"I don't know how I feel about you........." The words rang clear as day through his mind.   
  
"I have to do something!" He thought as he looked awkwardly at his feet.  
  
Sakura felt terrible. She didn't mean to yell at him, in all truth Lee's kisses felt nice.  
  
"Lee-san, I have an idea," Sakura smiled when she looked at Lee's face. "Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night, say eight-o'clock?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, Sakura-san! I'll be there!" Lee replied excitedly. "And this time I'll use the door." Then he stood up to his full height, kissed Sakura on the cheek, and jumped out the bathroom window. It hurt like hell when he landed. "But it's worth it! I have a date with Sakura-chan!!" He thought.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I bet that hurt," She thought as she saw Lee jump. "What a night?! I wonder what Sasuke was doing in my air vent?" She thought as sleep took her in her nice comfy bed.  
  
  
  
*the next morning*  
  
After a quick shower (she undressed and redressed in the shower, just in case) Sakura ran to the training ground. Luckily she was the first one there.   
  
"Oh good, I can stretch." She thought.  
  
Sakura did a few normal warm up stretches then threw her kunai one after the other at the logs. They all landed in a row.  
  
"Yes I'm improving! Yesterday I only got three in a row." Sakura did a happy jump to celebrate. After composing herself, she noticed a glint of something in the sunlight. When she walked over to it, she saw it was flowers.  
  
"Lilacs! My favorite!" she thought. "I wonder who........? Oh look a card."  
  
"Congratulations on improving! Can't wait to see you Sakura-san."  
  
-Lee-  
  
"Awww! He's so sweet" Sakura said aloud.  
  
"Who is?" questioned a voice behind her. Sakura turned to see Sasuke standing behind her. She blushed a deep crimson, remembering the night before.  
  
"N...no one is......I have to retrieve my kunai, excuse me Sasuke-kun." replied Sakura completely embarrassed. She tucked her kunai in her holster and stood up, still holding the flowers.  
  
"Sakura-chan!!" Both Sakura and Sasuke turned to see the yellow haired ninja bounding toward them.  
  
"Naruto!" Sakura yelled back. For once in her life she was glad to see him. Although she knew she'd have to ask Sasuke about the night before. After a few comments and pleasantries from Naruto, Sakura decided now was as good a time as any, so she spoke up.  
  
"Sasuke-kun......What were you doing in my bathroom last night watching me??" Sakura blurted out before she could stop herself. From the look of confusion and disgust on Sasuke's face she knew she had made a mistake. She flushed the color of newly drawn blood. Sakura looked at Sasuke blankly, not knowing what to say. She saw a grin play on his lips, she followed Sasuke's gaze to Naruto who had by this time turned a shade of dark pink. Slowly it dawned on her................  
  
"NARUTO!" she screamed, ready to kill.  
  
"Date bayo, Sakura-chan! I'm sorry!" Naruto said holding his arms up in defense.   
  
Normally Sasuke wouldn't mind if Sakura beat up Naruto because, all in all it provided some good entertainment; but this time Sakura looked aimed to draw an immense amount of blood. So Sasuke took it upon himself to do something about it.  
  
Sakura reached for her kunai and aimed it at Naruto. As she raised her arms, she felt two soft hands grab her own and grip them behind her back.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing?!" Sakura cried, struggling to free herself.  
  
"I'm stopping you from killing our teammate," Sasuke whispered in her ear.  
  
"Arigato Sasuke!" Naruto finally piped up.  
  
"Oh I'm not saving you, baka. I'm just letting you get a head start, THEN I'll let Sakura kill you," Sasuke smiled icily.  
  
"B..but I don't understand!" Naruto stuttered nervously. "She's not mad at Lee-san, and he was there too."  
  
Sakura felt Sasuke chuckle behind her.  
  
"You and Fuzzy-eyebrows? I never would've guessed," he said smiling.  
  
That tore it for Sakura. She was going to rip Naruto to pieces!  
  
"Let's do this shit!!" inner Sakura cried, edging her on even more. Naruto saw the want of blood flash in Sakura's eyes and took off running into the forest. Luckily for Sakura, Sasuke was caught off-guard for once. Sakura used all of her strength and flipped Sasuke over her shoulder and onto the ground.  
  
"Sorry, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered as she took off after Naruto, kunai in hand. Naruto wasn't hard to track because in his blind panic he'd forgotten to be stealthful. Sakura cornered him in a clearing.  
  
"Now Naruto I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp!" (bloody pulp's a fun word) Sakura cried as she raised her kunai. Once again she felt strong arms stop hers from performing the action she intended.   
  
"Sasuke-kun! I thought you were on my side!" Sakura complained as she turned to look upon her captor.  
  
"Well I would be if I were Sasuke." answered Kakashi. "It seems you're on somewhat of a war path Sakura. I can't have you killing Naruto everytime he says something stupid." Her teacher offered wisely.  
  
"So I've heard from Sasuke that you have a date with Lee tonight. Is that true?"  
  
"Yes it is. And why do you ask?? Are you three going to be my body guards or follow me around all night?" Sakura asked, knowing full well at least one of them would follow her that night. Just to make sure nothing happened to her. As the trio walked back to the clearing Naruto stuck close to Kakashi just in case Sakura decided to slit his throat. Sasuke looked slightly surprised to see Naruto in one piece.  
  
"You didn't kill him Sakura? And to think I had high hopes for you." Sasuke said grinning. Sakura looked daggers at him and decided to think of what she was going to wear that night for her date.  
  
*later that night at Sakura's house*  
  
Sakura put on her favorite purple and black dress with the silver flowers up the sides, and just let her hair hang free. She liked it shorter in length and showed it off freely. She wasn't sure what to cook so she made Ramen. Sakura knew it was both her and Lee's favorite dish. As she was lighting the candles on her kitchen table, the door bell rang. Sakura opened the door to see a handsomely dressed RockLee holding a single red rose. He was wearing black pants with a dark green dress shirt. Sakura noticed that he was without his crutch.  
  
"Wow, Sakura-san, you look beautiful!" Lee said handing her the rose and stepping inside.  
  
"You look just as handsome Lee-san," Sakura replied, motioning him to the table.  
  
  
  
"How'd you know Ramen was my favorite?" Lee asked after they finished their meal.  
  
"Well Lee-san to be totally honest I'm not really sure how to cook anything else other than Ramen and sandwiches." Sakura said looking quite embarrassed. She didn't want anyone else to really know. It was her own personal secret.   
  
Lee couldn't believe it, HIS Sakura couldn't cook!  
  
"oh well I guess that's ok, I can cook for the both of us." he said to a surprised looking Sakura. Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement. She was going to like this relationship. For the rest or the night the two just chatted and watched a movie.   
  
Sakura decided to escort Lee home since he was injured. He could walk on his own for a little while, but had to lean on Sakura for the rest of the walk.  
  
"This is nice." Sakura thought as they walked. She didn't mind having Lee lean on her for support. She could feel his warmth against her as a cool evening breeze blew.  
  
"Damn! he smells so good!" inner-Sakura thought as Sakura inhaled deeply. She blushed a little when Lee looked at her. There was an awkward moment on Lee's door stoop. Neither of the pair was sure what to do. All of a sudden Lee pulled Sakura in for a passionate kiss. Sakura couldn't believe the feeling that shot through her like a bolt of lightning. A tingle went up her spine as Lee's tongue begged entrance into her mouth. Sakura granted the request willingly which deepened the kiss. She could feel Lee's hands run through her hair, his touch felt soft and gentle. Then just as quickly as it had started the kiss ended.   
  
"See you tomorrow my beautiful Sakura-san." Lee whispered in Sakura's ear before going into his house and closing the door.  
  
"Yeah tomorrow............." Sakura said touching her lips still floored from the kiss. Sakura turned, stepping off the stoop and started toward nowhere in particular. She walked until Lee's house was no longer in sight and stopped.  
  
"Alright, you can come out now I know you're there." She spoke to the dark empty street. She saw only Naruto step out from an alley.  
  
"And the rest of you. You're not as stealthy as you think." Sakura spoke to a bush on the side of the street. She watched as Sasuke and Kakashi stepped out from behind it looking quite pleased with themselves.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Naruto complained, "Why did you kiss him, when you could be kissing me?!"  
  
"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as loud as she dared not wanting to wake the whole city.   
  
"I kissed him because I like him! Did that ever occur to you?" Sakura said. "Now why exactly did you follow me you three?"  
  
"Well we had to make sure Fuzzy-eyebrows didn't harm you." Kakashi said.  
  
"Uh." Sasuke offered in agreement. Sakura was sure it was just because they wanted to annoy her to no end, but she didn't speak this. She just simply decided to start her treck home to her nice soft bed. After all it had been a long night. Naruto and the other two companions simply walked with her unspeaking. They left her once she reached her door safely.  
  
Sakura brushed her bright pink locks and fell into bed dreaming sweet dreams of her "Lee-kun." But unknown to her there were a pair of eyes watching her, loving her, and plotting.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HA HA HA! you want to know what happens don't you? Well you'll just have to wait so there! *sticks out tongue* Anyway sorry this took so long. I've been trying to make it long so you'd have more to read. Hope you liked it! Please Please Please review for me! Huggles people. Email me if you have questions or ideas.  
  
Con Amore,  
  
HisBeautiful AKA: Chelsamaroo (see Lauren I used my Alias) 


End file.
